


New Years Choices

by Cambiontwins



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, New Years, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Jesse are both stuck at the Tipton due to a snow storm, and to make matters worse it is New Years. Instead of spending the day alone they decide to spend it together, with the help of Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, how was Christmas, good we hope. Here we are, one of this weeks fics and I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry in advance if it has errors, it was late when I wrote it and I was not in the mood really. I feel like I should just add something extra with this fic; we don’t own Jesse McCartney but since he was in the Suite Life we added him, that is what we do after all, we add anybody and everybody we would want to write about into our draws, so please don’t hate us for writing about someone who we don’t own and we also don’t imply anything with this fic, it is pure fiction.
> 
> New Years Choices  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Trevor couldn’t believe his luck, coming back to the Tipton for another convention only to have said convention cancelled due to heavy snow fall, it was a nightmare which only got worse because New Years is tomorrow. The smart boy stood and waited for the elevator, his thoughts all over the place. He had gotten an ear full when he had left the last time and because of some trouble he had started his whole future now depended on this convention, the very convention that was cancelled.

 

Jesse walked down the hall to his room, he has not been back to the Tipton for so long yet he still remembers the place, he was supposed to be out there ushering in the New Year with his fans but instead he is stuck in doors because of this snow storm which just came out of nowhere.

 

Jesse is sitting in the game room, bored out of his mind and really hoping that the year ahead won’t suck as much as the last leg of this one. The blond boy had hoped to be spending tomorrow with family and friends but instead he was stuck here because all of the flights are grounded until well after New Years.

 

Trevor looks at the blond boy sitting a few feet from him, he had come down here to try and entertain himself but his attempts were useless because there was no one here his age, except the boy sitting a few feet from him, and strangely though he felt like he knew the boy.

 

The boy walked over to the other and stood there in front of him while he was busy texting someone, the blond boy looked up after pressing send, “Can I help you?” he asked with an edge to his voice, he had just heard that his friends are all partying together while he is stuck here and it just slightly made him mad.

 

Trevor is taken aback by the other boys tone, but now that he is this close to him he can see who the boy is, though he still had to ask and be sure, “Your Jesse, Jesse McCartney right?” Jesse could hear the boys nervousness in his voice and smiled, he knew that he had fans who weren’t just girls though he didn’t think that he would run into one here of all places.

 

Jesse nodded his head as he continued to look up at the boy, “And you are?” he asked. Trevor looked at the pop singer, he loved the boy’s music and couldn’t believe his luck being able to meet him like this, “I’m Trevor, I was here for a convention” Jesse just nods at the boy again.

 

“So are you as bored as me?” Jesse heard himself ask and wasn’t all that surprised when the other boy nodded and replied, “Yeah, this place isn’t all that fun when there’s nobody here” Trevor said while motioning around the empty game room. Jesse stood and gave a little laugh, he had an idea about how to save his boring New Years but he would need to contact an old friend and as for his help, “You want to hang out, maybe play some video games or something?” Jesse asked the boy in front of him, “Yeah, that would be cool” Jesse smiled as he heard the words; he quickly gave Trevor his room number and told him to meet him there in an hour.

 

“What do you want for all of it?” Jesse asked his old friend Zack, who was holding a duffel bag full of booze and his own gaming consol, “Hmm, how about you just ignore the noise” Jesse looked at the boy oddly before he realised what he meant, “Deal, but no pictures or videos got it” Zack nodded and held out his hand for Jesse to shake, which he did.

 

Trevor stood in front of the door that Jesse had told him belonged to him, an though he was a couple of minutes late due to some old couple bugging him down in the lobby he was just hoping that Jesse wouldn’t be mad about it. Knocking three times Trevor waited for the door to open, waited for it all to be a prank but when he saw Jesse opening the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist he nearly passed out.

 

Jesse grinned at the awe struck boy at his door, he had seen the glint of lust and want in the boy’s eyes downstairs and he knew that he could use that to his advantage, “Come in” the blond boy said as he moved so the other boy could come inside. “Can I get you something to drink; soda, Juice or maybe a beer?” Jesse asked and watched as the boys eyes went wide when he heard beer being offered.

 

Jesse disappeared for a while and returned with two beers in hand, he sat down next to Trevor on the couch and handed the boy one of the cans, since cans were all Zack could get his hands on, on such short notice. Trevor sat holding the beer, he had never really liked drinking beer but right now he didn’t care as he threw the can back and drank the liquid.

 

Trevor doesn’t remember much about what happened next but he doesn’t really care either because having Jesse’s tongue down his throat and his hands were everywhere, and all he could do was allow the pop sensation to push him down onto the couch and have his way with him.

 

Jesse pulls the boys shirt up and over his head, and sits back on his hunches to look at the boy below him, he was going to have to thank Zack for getting him the beer and the other stuff when he saw the kid again, though he already knew that the boy and probably his brother Cody are in the vents right now watching them, and he didn’t care.

 

The singing sensation leaned back down and recaptured the boy’s mouth as he let his hands roam across his body towards his jeans, he rubs the tent which had formed in the boys jeans and swallows the moans that he lets out. Trevor couldn’t believe this was happening, he was making out with Jesse McCartney and he was going to go all the way from the way the blond pop star was touching him, and weirdly he was ok with that.

 

Pants soon joined shirt and even the towel followed shortly after them, and Jesse who planned this all out was surprised to see that Trevor wasn’t wearing any underwear; he looked at the boy below him and whistled at the sight he saw and it made Trevor blush in his induced state.

 

“You want to go through with it, go all the way?” Jesse asks the slightly under the influence boy beneath him, Trevor can’t think straight and doesn’t even try as he just starts nodding his head at the pop star. Jesse helps Trevor lay down on his stomach, his hands and head on the arm rest of the couch. The blond singer traces his fingertips down towards the soft globs of the boy’s ass; he kneads them with one hand while the other finds the packet of lube he had hidden under the couch.

 

Trevor tenses when he feels the first finger enter him, it feels uncomfortable but he doesn’t try and pull away. Jesse worms his finger deeper and deeper into the boy beneath him and when he has his finger all the way inside of him he pulls it out and pushes it back in, effectively fucking the boy with one finger. After a few minutes Jesse adds another finger, he is taking it slow and steady, opening Trevor up nice and wide so that he won’t hurt the boy when he enters him with something much bigger.

 

Trevor holds onto the arm rest of the couch as he feels the third finger enter him and he can’t hold back the moan as he feels those three fingers rub up against his prostate. This might have been his first time with a guy, but it won’t be his last and he is really hoping that it won’t be the last time with Jesse either. Trevor starts to tense up when those three fingers leave him and he feels something else press up against his entrance, he shuts his eyes so tight that he can’t even see the light from the lamp on the table in front of him.

 

“Relax, I won’t hurt you. Though it will hurt at first, but don’t worry… I am good at this” Trevor hears Jesse say from behind him, the blond boy lifts his hips off of the couch and gets him in a better position. Trevor relaxes himself, breathing in and out slowly and trying not to think of Jesse’s dick right up against his puckered entrance, Trevor takes in another breath and just as he lets it out he feels Jesse push the head of his cock past his ring of muscle.

 

Trevor’s mouth falls open in a silent scream as Jesse keeps pushing until he feels the other boy’s pubes against his back side, he feels so full, and it really hurts but he is thankful that Jesse isn’t moving because he has heard stories about how some people can’t stay still once their inside and just starts thrusting away without a care about the person receiving.

 

“You can move” Trevor says after a few minutes, he feels Jesse slowly pull out of him, the feeling making him gasp and the feeling of the other boy gripping his hips making him want the boy more. When Jesse slides back in and right into his prostate Trevor couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, and after a few more slow outs and ins, each slow push hitting his prostate Trevor just couldn’t take it anymore, “JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, HARD!!!” he all but screamed at the pop star.

 

Jesse gripped him tighter and pulled out until just the head of his dick was inside, he waited for Trevor to turn his head and look at him before he slammed back into him, Jesse ate up the scream he got and continued to milk Trevor of more sounds like that. Jesse picked up the pace of his pounding and he felt himself getting close, he stopped and leaned down, his chest flush against Trevor’s back before he started to pound into the boy again.

 

The sounds of gasping could be heard from the vents, Jesse didn’t even care that they were being watched and he didn’t think that Trevor could hear anything other then his own whoreish moans. The two boys were both moaning now, both of them covered in sweat; the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in their ears and the feeling of his own cock pulsing with pleasure, pure untouched pleasure made Trevor go made with lust.

 

Jesse was holding back his release as best he could but even he could hold it back for much longer, he moved one of his hands so that he could pinch and twist one of Trevor’s nipples, hoping that the added pleasure would send the boy toppling over the edge but that wasn’t the case. Jesse upped his thrusts some more, he was close and could hold back the tide that was coming, it has been far too long since he had sex like this.

 

The blond pop sensation bit into Trevor’s shoulder as he continued to thrust into the boy, and it was the bite that sent the smart boy beneath him over the edge and make him paint the couch with his semen. Jesse thrusts in a few more times before he lets go and allows himself to cum inside of Trevor, the boy moaning as he is filled.

 

After both of them come down from their highs Jesse pulls out of Trevor and helps the boy sit up, though Trevor doesn’t want to, or rather he can’t and so instead the two boys end up cuddling together on the couch, both of them finding comfort in each other. Jesse looks over to the clock on the wall and sees that it is past midnight, “Happy New Years” he says to Trevor but the sound of the boy’s even breathing is all that greets him.

 

“Happy New Year, Zack, Cody. I hope you two enjoyed the show” Jesse says to the vent and hears what sounds like the two boys crawling back, they probably lost track of time and were hurrying back to their room so that their mother wouldn’t notice that they were gone, Jesse just smiles and picks up his phone.

 

The blond boy quickly sends his New Years texts to everyone before sending one last one to Zack, “Come to my room tomorrow night, and bring your brother”.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 20, almost been at this for six months, cool. R&R, we love feedback, you could even say that we do nothing all day long except look at our e-mail address and wait for new mail, so leave us something. We hope the New Year finds everyone in good health and spirits, and that the year ahead will be a good one.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
